1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are transmission systems for holding a video conference or the like among plural terminal devices via a communication network such as the Internet. In such a transmission system, image data and voice sound data collected by one transmission terminal during the video conference are transmitted to another transmission terminal. The other transmission terminal receives the image data and the voice sound data, displays an image on a display unit or the like, and outputs voice sound from a loudspeaker, such that the video conference can be held between these transmission terminals.